He's Worth a T h o u s a n d
by MagicGirl41
Summary: DominiquexOC freeverse! R&R por favor! K plus because I am a paranoid person :


Life seemed

**so easy**

**SO** s i m p l e

for you

justa _flick _of your **silver, **_gorgeous_ hair

and they were captivated

with just

a

_k i s s_

B

L

O

W

N

from your

_perfect_

**lips**

and you could get

A

N

Y

T

H

I

N

G

Y

O

U

W

A

N

T

E

D

and your _sister's_ too

**little**_miss_p e r f e c t 

E V E R O N E L O V E S

Victorie Weasley

to use her_ c h a r m s_

(besides, she's got _him_

the one you wanted more than **anything**—

the boy with the _dreamy_ **turquoise **hair and the l a u g h___that could_

light up the world—

but who were _you_ next to **pretty **_sweet _gorgeous Vic?)

So now **you're** the one E V E R Y O N E W A N T S

and E V E R Y O N E H A T E S

(cause SHE stole your Teddy, so _you'll_ steal** everyone else**)

and ALL your cousins_ are mad _at you

(or at least Lily and Lucy, cause you don't strut your stuff  at home, but you can't help it, **so****what** if the Scamander twins are forced to

_d r o o l_ over you)

and that's the way **life**_ goes_

At first you _saw him_ as a **trophy**

he was the  U N T O U C H A B L E O N E

the one who

_broke_

S

O

M

A

N

Y

hearts—

but he didn't want you

So you _flicked _

your hair

**and gave him**

what

SO MANY

wanted—

a _kiss_ from your perfect lips

but _then_

**something **

_strange_

happened

he _still _didn't want you

and **you** were

CoMpLeTeLy

flustered

and

**unsure**

as to

**how**

this had happened

**Then** you saw him

_a s _

a

CHALLENGE

the one who

**D I D N T W A N T Y O U**

would be _yours_

and you

TRIED

s o h a r d

but he

_still_

didn't **want** you

You had ALMOST given up

**when ** you were

A L O N E

and they tried to

FORCE

a

_kiss_

out of you

but then

your **knight** showed up

and _r e s c u e d _you

from the dragons

and you changed your view again

So then you saw him as a

friend, _reliable_

someone to be

**trusted**

and he is

S O N I C E

to you

and he fixes

your heart when it

b r e a k s

(sweet words and stroking of your hair-

when _Teddy _and Vic get married—you **can't** _help_ it—the tears just flow)

and he tutors you in potions

(yes, Slughorn was **not** happy when your cauldron exploded)

and you feel _different _about him

and _s l o w l y_

you change your view of him

for the

**third time**

And now it's the

**first time**

Dominique Weasley

had to

_chase after_ someone

but you do

and

the **fire** girls (your _sweet _{not} cousins)

are **laughing**

cause I C E Q U E E N

Weasley

is

**l**_o__**v**_e_s_**i**_c_**k**

and you're sure he

**doesn't know**

and he's_ driving_ you

mad

(he _won't_ write back, he won't call)

and now you're scared he

**hates you**

and your seventh year starts

and you search for him on the train, but you

C A N T F I N D H I M

and your brain is on **overdrive**

Is-he-avoiding-you?He-can't-be-but-maybe-he-is—ohnowhatdidyoudo?Did-you-say-something-**bad**?Heprobablyhatesyounow!OhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoOhNoO—…..oh

and when he_ kisses_ you it feels like

**a million shockwaves racing down your back,**

like a _waterfall_ crashing on you,

like **honey** and _sweet_sweet euphoria

and maybe you don't _need_

turquoise hair

or glowing smiles

or every boy you see

_because_

**he's**

worth

A T H O U S A N D

**of**

all of them

**Aaaaa! I'm drowning in my own fluffiness :D So I was going to make this a DominiquexFred Junior fic, until I realized that they're cousins and that wouldn't work... so yeah. My idea of Dom is like Fleur when she was in Hogwarts- nice, but stuck on herself. Plus Dom is very protective of her family, but that's after she changes for her boyfriend . And then she has Teddy problems, but that was more of a little kid/fantasy crush Please Review (it makes me happy)! I love you all, my fellow Harry Potter geeks!**

**(oh yeah... almost forgot! All credit for Harry Potter goes to her awesome majesty of all book series, Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and all credit for this fanfic goes to me! Please, if you wish to borrow an idea, give me credit! If it's your idea then cool, great minds think alike. But be honest! And defiantly, don'tdon'tdon't copy the whole thing, which is stealing ) I'm working on a RemusxTonks one right now which might be good and might not be... but feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
